White Day Surprise
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Sequel to Valentine's Revelations. Satoshi has been acting cold, and Daisuke doesn't know why. Rated T to be safe. Totally cheesy. Very fluffy, implied smut. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N. I hope this does not cause me to have to pull an all-nighter again :s I have to get this done for tomorrow :( Damn White Day sneaking up on me. Happy White Day, everyone! Apologies in advance for any bad grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm exhausted. And I don't have time to get this beta'd. The notes are in italics. Sxd mean changing environments and characters.

White Day Surprise

Daisuke woke up one morning, alone in his bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the empty space beside him, the space where Satoshi usually slept. 'Satoshi's been acting so distant recently.' He muttered to no one in particular. He flopped back down onto the bed, covering his eyes with his hands. He scrunched up his face and tears started to fall from his eyes. 'Goddamnit, Satoshi, don't you realise you're hurting me?!' he yelled out into the air.

Emiko came running up the stairs at the sound of her son's yell. She poked her head tentatively around the door. 'Dai-chan, are you okay?' she asked softly. Daisuke shook his head, not moving. 'Satoshi, he's being cold towards me. Distant.' Emiko sat down on the bed beside Daisuke, wrapping his arms around him. 'Daisuke, sometimes, with the one you love, things just don't always go as you want. Have you tried speaking with Satoshi?' Daisuke shook his head into her chest, crying 'He's been avoiding me. It's White Day today, our one month anniversary. I wanted to be with him today.'

Sxd sxd sxd sxd Sxd sxd sxd sxd Sxd sxd sxd sxd Sxd sxd sxd

Satoshi smiled, walking into school alone early in the morning. It was his and Daisuke's 1-month anniversary and, as it was also White Day, Satoshi wanted to do something special for Daisuke. Satoshi made his way over to Daisuke's desk, laying down a note and a single white rose. He then slipped out of the classroom, planting notes and white roses in strategic places all around the school where Daisuke would find them. He then walked out of the school before anyone saw him, and before any students or teachers started to arrive. He hurried to Daisuke's house, hiding in the shadows, waiting for his boyfriend to leave.

Satoshi heard shouts from inside the house. 'Dai-chan, be home for 5, there's something you need to do tonight!' Emiko shouted. Daisuke replied 'Okay, mum!' Satoshi smiled as he saw Daisuke walk out the door, studying every feature of his boyfriend's body. His eyes settled on the red head's face and he frowned. Daisuke's eyes were puffy, like he'd been crying. He almost ran over to Daisuke and hugged him, but that would ruin the surprise. 'Are your tears my fault, Daisuke?' he whispered quietly at the retreating boy's back. Satoshi waited until Daisuke was out of sight, then walked up to Daisuke's house, knocking on the door.

Emiko answered the door and frowned. 'Sato-chan, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school? And why have you been avoiding Daisuke?' Satoshi bowed formally. 'Emiko-san, I apologise for imposing on you like this. To answer your questions, I have been avoiding Daisuke as I did not want to ruin the surprise I had planned for today. I am not at school as Daisuke might see me. I am here for the final part of Daisuke's White Day present.' Emiko smiled warmly at him 'Well, Sato-chan, you'd better come in and wait for Daisuke to come home from school. I had a feeling you'd pull something like this, so I told Daisuke he had to be home early. Didn't tell him why, of course. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.' Satoshi smiled and followed her through the door. 'Thank you, Emiko-san.'

'Do you want some breakfast, Satoshi?' Emiko asked. Satoshi said 'Yes please. I didn't have time to have any this morning, I had something to do at school first.' Emiko smiled 'Did it involve Dai-chan?' Satoshi smiled 'Possibly.'

Sxd sxd sxd sxd Sxd sxd sxd sxd Sxd sxd sxd sxd Sxd sxd sxd

Daisuke arrived at school, looking around the classroom as he walked through the door. Nobody had arrived yet, not even Satoshi, who was usually there first. Daisuke sighed and headed over to his seat. He saw on the desk a white rose and a folded up note. Daisuke smiled to himself. 'Satoshi, you idiot.' Daisuke whispered, eyes brimming with tears. He unfolded the note, reading it.

_Daisuke, I am sorry I have been avoiding you. I had this planned for today, and if I was worried that if I saw you I might blow it and you might find out. That's why I've been acting distant towards you. I love you, Daisuke. With this note there should be a white rose. A white rose for my beautiful flower. You won't see me at school today. But hurry home tonight, my shining angel._

_Satoshi._

Daisuke sniffed lightly and folded up the note, a bright smile covering his face. He picked up the rose, twirling it around in his fingers. Takeshi, Risa and Riku all came through the door. Riku glared at Daisuke holding the rose and sat down in her seat with a huff. Risa went to talk to her sister, the two whispering frantically.

Takeshi came over to Daisuke 'From Hiwatari?' he asked. Daisuke nodded and wiped his eyes. 'You're a mushy idiot, Daisuke. You're like a girl.' Takeshi teased, smirking. Daisuke chuckled and replied 'Someone else said that to me not so long ago.' The rest of the class filed into the classroom, and Takeshi returned to his seat.

The day passed without incident. Daisuke found notes and roses hidden all over the school, on the roof, in his locker, even stuck under his seat, as he'd discovered when he fell off his chair trying to reach his pen which he'd dropped on the floor.

As soon as the school bell rang Daisuke stood, bolting out of the school doors. He ran home as fast as he could, arriving in record time. His mum came to the door, smiling. 'Hi, Dai-chan.' She said. 'Where's........... Satoshi?' Daisuke replied, panting. 'Upstairs.' Emiko smiled. Daisuke said 'Thank you.' He ran up the stairs taking four at a time, practically jumping up the stairs.

He threw open his bedroom door, looking at his boyfriend sat on the bed. He looked over Satoshi's appearance before launching himself into Satoshi's arms. 'I missed you, you idiot.' Daisuke mumbled into Satoshi's shirt. Satoshi lifted up Daisuke's head. 'But hasn't today been worth it?' He asked. Daisuke nodded softly. Satoshi smiled and leaned in, kissing Daisuke softly on the lips. Daisuke slipped his arms around Satoshi's waist, returning the soft kiss. Satoshi broke the kiss with a soft smile, resting his forehead against Daisuke's. Daisuke nuzzled noses with Satoshi, rubbing their noses together.

Satoshi smiled softly at Daisuke. Daisuke kissed his nose softly. Satoshi pulled away and lifted up a basket carefully. 'I made us a picnic, Daisuke.' Satoshi whispered lightly. Daisuke smiled and said 'Thank you.' The two ate the picnic on Daisuke's bed, talking softly to each other while eating. Once they had finished Satoshi placed the basket on the floor and turned to Daisuke with a serious look in his eyes.

Satoshi put his hand down his shirt and pulled out a necklace. The necklace looked like a broken wing. 'This is the Heart of Wings, Daisuke. Do you know what it is?' Daisuke shook his head. 'When alone, the Heart of Wings is useless. When paired with its counterpart, it has the power to bind two people together forever. It's counterpart goes by the name Wing of Hearts.' Satoshi reached down onto the floor again, lifting out something from underneath his jacket. It was another necklace, the same as the Heart of Wings except the wing was on the right side as opposed to the left hand side.

Satoshi said 'Daisuke, this is the Wing of Hearts. Will you accept this?' Daisuke nodded, his eyes brimming with tears once again. Satoshi smiled softly and slipped the necklace over Daisuke's head. Daisuke picked it up, then picked up Satoshi's, slotting them together. They fit together perfectly. 'Like us.' Daisuke whispered quietly. Daisuke looked up at Satoshi and dropped the necklaces. 'Sealed with a kiss.' He continued. The two boys lips met in a passionate embrace and the rest, as they say, is history.

A/N. Dude, I have no idea how I got two stories out in time, but I did it :D But oh dear lord, the cheese! I think the lack of sleep is finally getting to me...... It's almost three am, so time for bed :( All my stories will be going on hiatus for a little while. I have a lot to deal with at the minute, so I don't have the time or the particular desire to write right now. I'm also sick again. Let me clear everything up and get better, and I'll be back with you and fighting fit again :D And then I'll disappear of the face of the Earth for four days, as I'm going to Barcelona.


End file.
